Not Mine- Richonne Short Story
by IsisNicole
Summary: Michonne and Rick have been lovers for a long time. Can their love affair continue with no one being hurt? Inspired by I've been loving you by Otis Redding
1. Chapter 1

He enters me.

Our bodies crashing together like waves against the rocks on the sandy beach shore. In time together like the moon and the tides. He pulls me deeper into him. I push resisting my building orgasm. I harden my mind. I steel myself against the tingles and tremors coursing through me. I can't feel the pleasure... not again.

This is our last time together. Too long we have played this hide and seek game. Too long have I loved him knowing it couldn't be. I've voiced my feelings in and out of the throes of passion. Each met with silence. His piercing gaze giving away the churning in his heart. He loves me also but voicing it would give life to this sordid affair. Twice a month we meet, sometimes more. Always an out of town client or an impromptu convention. Always discreet, never in the open. I am his secret and he is mine.

His breathing deepens. I know he is close. His strong hands hold me in place on top of the wooden table that we have made our bed at this moment. His broad muscular back arches with each stroke. He is over me hard and commanding. His rippling muscles flex as he slides in and out of my dripping sex. He is a master of this. He is a master of me, my body and my mind.

I let my eyes travel around the room. I want to memorialize this moment. The modern contemporary style room. The large king size bed where we came together over and over again. The soft white cotton sheets that are now a disheveled mess and the heavy comforter was thrown about. Our barely eaten dinner and the empty bottle of red wine. The finality of it all hits me causing my eyes to water. I don't want him to see the tears that are just out of view. I press his face into my neck wrapping my arms around his head as he enters me again and again. I run my fingers through his soft curls. I love them. I can spend hours sliding my fingers through their silkiness. His throaty moan vibrates against my neck sending prickling needles down my body. My pussy betrays me. She responds to him as if he is a pianist and she were the keys. She throbs and swells as his hard cock floats across her ivory keys.

This man has ravished my soul but he is not mine. He makes love to me… no not love… we fuck. He has fucked me with the passion of a man in love and I have accepted this fucking love each and every time.

I stood in front of the church altar surrounded by family and friends. I promised to love and honor my husband and I did. Ten beautiful years. Years of traveling the world, advancing our careers. On that 11th year, something happened. A light switch flips on inside of me. The harsh light cast a dull yellowish antique glow upon my life. My home. My husband. All wonderful and my dream come true but the once colorful glow was now faded into the drabness of complacency.

"Chonne, stay with me," he said breathlessly.

I search for his eyes as the haze of guilt lifts. Those deep ocean blue orbs begging me to stay with him. I will stay just a little while longer.

"I'm here...I'm here with you."

My dark skin blooms as he nibbles my lips. We kiss the kiss of lovers who will part at the coming of the rising sun. For this is the last day of our rendezvous. Tomorrow we return to our families and our jobs. I will erase his number from my phone and from my life.

My tongue probes his mouth memorizing the smoky taste of him. The softness of his lips. The brisly feel of his beard against my face.

I lay flat on the wooden table that is slick with my sweat. My hands bent over my head gripping the top of the table to keep me from sliding off. My legs held straight in the air, tightly in the grip of his hands. He pulls them apart never breaking his rhythm or his gaze with me. His eyes scream his love for me. His wanting to devote everything to me but behind that devotion, those eyes hide the truth. That love and devotion are fleeting. They are only for this moment locked away in this room. Outside those doors, we are no one but two strangers on the same floor leaving the same room.

The warm callous feel of his hand sliding up my silken flesh. His hand comes to rest over my heart as he grasps my left breast firmly. My nipple reacts to the feel of him. My whole body does. I cry out as my orgasm washes over me. He captures my mouth as if to swallow my pleasure as he finds his own in that same moment. Goddamn him for sharing this one last pleasure with me for bonding us even more.

I told my husband I loved him when I left. I'm sure he told his wife the same.

Does he envision my face in place of hers as I do his? It doesn't matter that I look at my husband and envision I am looking at him. The short brown curls of Philips hair become soft and silky as I place Rick in his place. The long willowy frame of his body in bed becomes broad and muscular. Brown eyes turn deep Cerulean blue.

All of that will be forgotten. A distant fantasy.

My sleep is fretful. I lay in his arms listening to his lite snoring and even rhythm of his heart. I didn't want the coming confrontation. So I chose to avoid it all together. The clock said 4 am as I slipped from his arms and out of our lovers cove. My Dear John note left on the side table. Simple words etched in black ink on the thin hotel notepaper.

I can't do this anymore

I caught the earlier flight so I wouldn't have to see him again. Sitting in the airport lounge ignoring each other as we both type 'almost home' and 'miss you' messages to our families. The fiery passion of our tryst fading to low flicker.

Maintaining appearances among the sea of hurried strangers. I don't know you and you don't know me but they don't know us either.

I cried silently the entire 3-hour flight. I claimed allergies the culprit and not the ending of a year and a half long affair. Boston will now be a distant memory. A three-day memory of constant passion between two souls trying to find themselves again. Cumulus clouds shroud my view of the land below as we fly from my heartache to my reality. The Captain announced the weather forecast. Stormy weather in Kings County. A fitting setting for my solemn mood. My driver Glenn is there with the car ready to take me home. Back to my cat. Back to my life.

The squeak of the weathered windshield wipers swiping away the heavy droplets of rain lulls me into a forlorn introspection. Our connection was immediate. The ease of our conversations. The fire of our life passions. He brought my soul back to me. I was invigorated by his attention. Our morning coffee chats soon led to lunchtime discussions. A lite hand caress as he smiled that dazzling smile of his. I was smitten immediately. We fought a good fight of trying to avoid one another but the small town location meant constant interactions of some sort.

My husband greets me passionately at the door. These days away now over spark a fervor in him. I give in to his attention. I force my body to relax and to sing under his touch. The melody is tedious. The tone dead. The new player of the ivory keys stumbles and paws pressing multiple out of tune keys searching for the long forgotten melody. I've doctored the keys to tune themselves to the fake light melody played. There is no accelerando, no crescendo.

He is sated but I am empty. I can feel the light within me beginning to dull as the acceptance of my current life once again seals itself around me. "I missed you," he says. His light brown eyes caress my face. He drinks me in as if I was going to disappear. I admire his features. The well aged face of the man who I fell for during my sophomore year in college.

"I missed you as well," the empty words tumble from my lips and I watch as they caress his cheek lovingly. He closes his eyes to the sensation. He loves the feel of me. The feel of my flesh. He presses his thin lips to my collarbone sliding his tongue across leaving a viscous trail of saliva. I shiver but not from pleasure but annoyance. How dare he try to lay claim to me by marking my tawny flesh. This morning my 5'6 frame belonged to another. One who took great pleasure and time to taste every orifice and leave his mark upon me.

"Don't forget we have the social to go to this evening," he says as he makes his way to the bathroom to shower.

I roll my eyes at the mention of the once monthly get together with members of his company.

"I haven't forgotten," I called out. I could hear the shower being turned on. I try to sink further into the cooling sheets to relax while Philip showered.

"It's being held at Rick and Lori's house," he yelled from the shower.

My body froze as the words sunk in. Rick and Lori's. Fate what a royal bitch you are. I pull myself from the sheets. Resting no longer on my mind. I padded across the thick, soft carpet to the entrance of the already steaming bathroom.

"Are you sure you wanna go?" I ask trying to keep my voice steady as I quickly thought of a way to convince my husband the diligent follow through on everything type to stay home. "Since it's my first night back home why don't we skip this one and stay home for the evening," I said sweetly hoping my husband would indulge me.

"You know we can't miss this," he said behind the frosted glass shower door.

"Just this once...please."

"Michonne... no. We have to be there. I will make it up to you once we get back home. I promise."

It will be too late then. I will have died a thousand times by the time the night was over.

The elaborate wooden door of the large home greeted us. I was wearing a modest knee length mauve colored v-neck dress and matching heels. Philip chose light colored slacks with a matching shirt. He was always one for maintaining appearances. If he only knew of the appearance I fought to maintain for this past year and a half. I could hear the celebration going on behind the door. I silently prayed that no one would answer. Unable to hear our arrival due to the noise but fate was ready once again. My heart beating in my chest like a hummingbird feeling as if it would explode at any moment.

She was there first. Her waife thin body in a knee-length green dress. Her smile was genuine as she greeted us. She pushed her long flowing brown hair back behind her ear, the movement showcasing her large wedding ring. This was an annoying habit of hers as if the size of the ring truly meant her husband loved her more. As she welcomes us into their gorgeous home I let my eyes travel around the entrance way with its high arched ceilings. She led us further into the home towards the main living area. The home was spacious but all of the executive's homes were. The guests here tonight are all top executives at Governor Drilling. Phillip is the CEO starting the company from nothing and building it into one of the leading drilling firms in the world.

I still haven't seen him. The numerous bodies idling about smiling and conversing amongst each other, but still no sign of my vice. Maybe his flight was delayed because of the weather. I began to ponder the idea that he was not here and relax a bit until I heard his unmistakable voice followed by a laugh. The laugh that could make the grumpiest person smile. The voice that has whispered the dirtiest things into my ear as we got lost within each other. I follow the timbred laugh and easily find him among the group of those who have gathered around him. Our eyes meet and he excuses himself and walks towards us. His bowlegged gait on full display in dark blue jeans and black button shirt.

"Phillip, I am glad you and Michonne were able to make it. I thought the rain may have delayed y'all," he says amiably as he takes Phillips hand in a firm handshake.

"No Michonne got back early from her trip."

"What about you? Did you have any problems with the weather."

"No, I didn't. I caught an early flight also."

"That's good," Phillip replies as he places his arm around my waist pulling me in closer. I see Rick's eyes follow the movement, his face unchanged except for the small uptick of his left brow. There was the jealous Rick I knew just hovering below the surface but he won't appear here because this is not the time or place for him and I am not his. His eyes move from Philip to me.

"Michonne how was your trip? Did you seal that big deal."

"I actually had to cancel it. It was becoming more than the client could handle," I say cagily letting my eyes drift up and away from his face.

"That's too bad."

Lori interrupts as the doorbell rings again. "Well, make yourselves at home. There are refreshments and finger food in the kitchen," she said as she tugs on Ricks' arm pulling him towards the front door for the next guest.

I breathe finally and follow Philip to the kitchen to pour myself a tall glass of wine. I prayed for this night to end quickly as I gulped down the drink.

They floated amongst their guests, greeting each one personally as the night went on. When they weren't conversing they were focused on each other as if no one else were in the room. All alone in their own perfect world. I watched as she threw her head back and laughed heartily at the joke whispered in her ear. He ignored me. I was happy for the reprieve of his stares and voice but four glasses of wine later I soon found myself becoming angry. I was angry that he would do this to me as if I didn't mean anything to him.

Love isn't supposed to hurt. It is supposed to be kind and gentle but I hurt. Outside I was poised and calm but inside I am a raging torrent of emotions that slice across my flesh as he speaks and loves on another. I feigned happiness as I hung onto my husband's arm smiling as he networks his way through the throngs of people.

I feel the shattered pieces of my heart cutting me on the inside. Slicing my lungs open. Oxygen was leaving me and I felt the room begin to spin. I hurry to the restroom down the hall from the small celebration. The small bathroom is dark as I fumble for the switch on the wall. The pain in my chest increasing each breath harder and harder to take. The pieces of my heart tumble from my chest to the pit of my stomach splashing heavily and rolling the contents and acidic bile around. I rush to the toilet vomiting my heart and lunch into the porcelain.

I rinsed my mouth out with water then mouthwash. I don't know how long I remained in the bathroom one minute maybe fifteen. I didn't know. What I did know was that when I opened that door I felt the air get sucked from the small space. He was standing there waiting for me. Nonchalantly leaning against that door frame his arms cross.

"What is it?" I say irritated at his cool demeanor and my frazzled one.

"I was checking if you were ok."

"I am fine," I try to go around him but he blocks my way.

He lowers his head slightly breathing deeply before he speaks again. His voice now lower filled with concern "No, you're not fine. You're falling apart out there."

"And whose fault is that … hmm."

"Why did you leave and not say goodbye?"

"You know why."

"I want you to tell me."

I point my index finger and waving it between us "We can't keep this going on. I can't keep doing this. Each time is harder and harder."

"I was pissed when I read that note."

"I don't know why. You knew this day was coming.. We both did."

He sighs as he runs his hand through his slightly tinged grey hair. It has always made him even more attractive to me "You're right but it doesn't have to end."

"Yes. Yes, it does. I am tired of loving you from a distance. I am tired of only having you to myself for only a short period of time. We both have our families and I think we should focus on that."

I knew my voice was trembling as I spoke that utter nonsense. Yes, it logically made sense but I knew this man would have to burn me to complete ash before I could be free but he will never know that. He will never know that in order to make sure that I didn't fall again I would soon be leaving with Philip to spend 6 months in Abu Dhabi. The distance and time would help me break from this spell completely. I try once again to get past his form but he walks forward making sure I remain in the bathroom. He quietly closes the door behind him engaging the lock.

"What are you doing?" I ask. My breath catching in my throat.

"I can't accept this."

"Well, you have to."

He invades my space placing his hand under my chin and lifts my face capturing my lips. My body reacts to the feel of his lips on mine. I hunger for him like a starving man. He pulls me roughly into his body. I can feel his growing bulge. I moan at the feel of his body pressed against mine. The heat of my delta throbbing and churning. He pulls away sliding his tongue across his lips. His pupils are wide and eyes the color of a stormy sea.

"We are not over," he unzips his pants pulling his erect cock out. "Not now," he grabs the hem of my dress and lifts it up exposing me to the cool air of the bathroom. " Not ever," his hand pulls my slick underwear to the side. I don't fight. I spread my legs open more giving him what we both need.

He enters me.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok, folks asked for a continuation of this story. Well, here it is. I hope you enjoy this angsty ride.**

* * *

I am a man.

A red-blooded all around man. Yeah, it's cliche but it's the truth. Small town boy of hardworking parents who put me through college by saving every penny. Getting my degree in Engineering was the proudest moment in their lives, next to me and my brother James's birth. I did all of the things society and my folks expected of me. I got a job right out of college. I was ...well I still am successful in my field. My life is perfect on the outside, but it is a giant clusterfuck on the inside.

Every morning there is an imposter who stares back at me. His face looks like mine, same eyes and salt & pepper beard but I know he is not me. The put together piece of work named Rick Grimes hasn't arrived yet. This man before me now with his sullen face and blank eyes. This man is just an empty shell. No heart that beats or lungs that breathe.

"Good Morning baby."

She hugs me from behind resting her chin on my shoulder. She sees the man in the mirror and worry descends onto her face.

"Are you still not sleeping?"

I don't answer. I can't because if I do my tongue will betray me. It will speak my truth. It will reveal that my sleepless nights are due to my love leaving me... running away from me.

She sighs but the hint of annoyance at my refusal to speak or even acknowledge my problem is there. It hovers behind her perfect white teeth and minty breath.

I don't see her leave it's only after the sound of the door closing do I break from my stupor.

They say we are meant to be with a person for a season, a reason, or a lifetime. She is my wife. A role that she has had for these last eight years but Lori is just a reason. She is the reason I have the type of job that I do. The reason we live where we live.

But the reason for our marriage to remain has passed. We are a charade of characters playing a part for an audience that doesn't care. I can't play this part anymore. There is no longer any longing or desire in my words when I say _I love you_. Lori, she is not my lifetime.

Michonne. Michonne is my lifetime.

I never intended for Michonne and me to carry on as we did, but fate sometimes puts the love of your life in your life at the wrong time.

 _The cafe was fairly empty only a few patrons waiting in line while others sat comfortably with their heads buried in a book or electronic device. I knew who she was. I recognized her from other assorted company get-togethers but never did I engage her. My attention was always diverted to a newbie in the company. She always looked stunning and well put together. On the day that fate knocked on our doors, she was dressed comfortably in black workout tights with an oversized Brown University top that hung off her creamy shoulders. She was reading Zora Neale Hurston. I remember this because I bought a copy of the book that day and read it so we could have something to talk about on the off chance we met again. I approached cautiously. I didn't want to creep her out or scare her, but when she looked at me, I saw the recognition in her eyes. I was invited to join her over a cup of coffee. My fate was sealed from that day forth._

I've asked for divine guidance but never received an answer. No, that's not entirely true I was answered, but it came in the form of weekly cups of coffee together that soon turned into daily conversations... friendly conversations about work and life. I always waited anxiously for her to arrive in our special booth away from the noise of others. The cacophony of the bustling coffeehouse mutes every time she slides into the highback booth. Her dazzling smile greets me, its brilliance always wiping the trials of my day away. Even in the short period of time that we knew each other, I knew I had changed for the better. My drive home usually clouded with bleak thoughts of the day were now lively with reflections of this magnificent woman who was complex but still simple, refined yet down to earth.

She is dark, tawny, and mocha, all of the colors of the world that describe her flawless beauty. Not flawless as in unflawed but flawless as I see her.

We fought the good fight of denying what we were both feeling. Her life had become monotonous, mine had become the dream of another. We each sought our individual self, but the ones who we needed most to listen to us didn't. So we turned to each other to find solace. I was her journal in which she spoke her dreams and further aspirations into. I was her comforter when the stresses of her day fell on deaf ears at home. She was my tongue when I couldn't express myself being a man of few words. She helped me put into words the deep seated fears that I could only admit to myself under cover of darkness. To say out loud that what was supposed to be my dream, supposed to have everything that I wanted in life… what were supposed to be my life goals… that had all changed… and if I were really honest with myself was never real to me to begin with. It had always been some farce… some pantomime with me as the reluctant star and my wife as the willing leading lady. The role she had been born to play, whether it was for me or for any successful man that could provide her with the life she thought she was born to live remained the question that Michonne had already answered.

 _We strolled side by side along the hiking path our feet crunching under the fallen oak leaves. This was the usual route that we took when we wanted to get away to talk uninterrupted. Our coffee shop talks soon drew some unwanted attention from fellow coworkers and friends who would come and join in our conversation._

 _It was dusk out, the sun was descending behind thick grey clouds bathing the sky in saturation of dark oranges mixed with goldish yellows. Fall was approaching which meant there was a chill in the air, Michonne hugged her body close to mine for warmth. Wrapping my arms around her, I pull her into me. We walked along in silence just enjoying the sounds of nature as the evening creatures sprang to life._

 _Excuses were given to our spouses so we could have this small moment together. My late nights at the office working on a nonexistent project. Hers an impromptu happy hour with friends. Each untruth repeated smoothly without deception. We have become proficient liars. The lies aren't necessary, but we say them to conceal our reward of being with each other. No harm if the truth of our lie succeeds at remaining hidden._

" _It will be winter soon," she said sliding her arm around my back. This was the closest we had ever been to each other physically since we began this delicate mutual friendship._

" _Uhm hmm." I couldn't say anything else I was too enraptured by the feel of her next to me. It was just like in my dreams. She smelled of a delicate fruity scent. Taking advantage of our considerable height difference, I leaned my head drawing my chin across the top of her hair. My coarse stubble mingling with her thick mane of braids. The scent of her shampoo and hair oil tickle my nose. I knew this scent well I had smelled it every time we were close, but now I could inhale it deeply._

" _What are you doing?" she laughed pulling her head away from my silly act._

" _I want to remember everything about you and this moment."_

 _She craned her head back making eye contact her forehead wrinkling at my statement "But won't you see me tomorrow?"_

" _Yes, but it won't be the same as today, right at this moment." I placed a light kiss on her forehead feeling the tension smooth away._

 _As we continued along the trail, we passed an elderly couple who were resting on one of the iron wrought bench seats that were along the path. Seeing the couple, I could feel Michonne begin to pull away from my grasp. I held her firmly in place my hand resting on top of her hip. "It's ok," I whispered. The elderly wife smiled brightly at us as she commented about how we were a beautiful couple. We both smiled politely thanking her as we continued on._

 _We exited the trail walking towards the somewhat empty parking lot. The parking lot lights flickered on as the last glow of the sun sunk into the horizon. We approached our vehicles arriving at mine first. Michonne was parked further into the parking lot although many people were milling about I wasn't ready for our evening to end._

" _Let me drive you to your car."_

 _I see her glancing down the parking lot to where her car was parked. It was a short walk, but she could sense my want to continue this encounter for as long as possible. She nods. I place my hand on her lower back guiding her to the passenger side. I hold the door open for her as she sets her foot on the side step pulling herself into my truck. Once we both are secured in the vehicle, I turn my head towards her seeing her gazing out the window her hands clasped in her lap. Her dark features look angelic against the backdrop of the bright lot._

 _I reach out lightly pulling her hand from her lap. She followed my movement hesitantly letting her eyes travel up the length of my arm stopping at my lips before finally meeting my eyes. I smirked at her unabashed staring. At least we were thinking about the same thing._

" _I enjoyed tonight," I said honestly._

" _So did I."_

 _I pull her hand to my lips kissing her knuckles. I hear her shuddering intake of breath. I can see the desirous look in her eyes. She was ready to risk crossing that fine line between friends to lovers with me. Unlatching my seatbelt, I tilt over the center console placing my hand behind her head pulling her towards me. The brush of her soft lips against mine was electrifying. I became lightheaded from the sweet taste of her mouth. Her luscious lips tasted like fresh summer fruit. I nibbled the plump flesh. My tongue delved into her warm mouth as she replied with the same intensity. I unlatched her seatbelt freeing her from it confines pulling her body as close as the limited space would allow. I had to have more of her... and now. Breaking the kiss for just a moment we both breathlessly contemplate each other. My eyes studying her gorgeous features. Her oval shaped face, striking cheekbones, full nose, and lips. She is radiating beauty, and I want to stay within her illumination._

" _Come here," I growl while sliding my seat back as far as it could go inclining it back. Michonne slides her slim figure over the center mount planting herself onto my lap. We stare at one another only for a moment before colliding our mouths and body together. The world carried on around us no one paying attention to the fogged up windows on my black pickup. We were left undisturbed as we found our first of many climaxes that evening._

I fell in love with little provocation. Love chipped away at my carapace every time we were together. I died a little bit each and every time. These little deaths stripping away more and more of my supposed self the more I got to know Michonne. My first death was the first time we kissed. It was so chaste, so innocent, it was a thank you, but my mind replayed the feel of her lips on my clean shaven face over and over. The smell of her sweet breath followed me home. The phantom aroma seizing me at the most inconspicuous moment.

I lived in each moment we shared. Each moment a little death, each in the same ecstasy, the same peace I found when we were together. This was no passing encounter that held no substance. This was mature, thought out and weighty. Weighty with the stress and guilt that comes with loving another.

I was not on the prowl or the hunt. I never took pleasure in knowing the pain she was going through. Her pain was mine as well.

At night I dreamt of her as my wife slept next to me. My cock swelling from the vivid images of Michonne on top riding me. Her beautiful skin shining from the exertion of our lovemaking. I call it lovemaking because fucking is too vulgar of a word to describe how it feels. Every time I slid into her awaiting delta my soul sang. The tone is mezzo-soprano the melodious song lifts me as I bury myself as deeply as I can possibly go. I can only throw my head back in ovation to this union. As the glory dies down, I am left with the sweetest inflection of them all. Her voice. Michonne is vocal... oh so vocal. Her voice hums in the darkened room we occupy. I join her in this harmony.

" _I love you," she whispers._

 _I don't waver in my thrusts. I hear her, but I can't repeat those words... not yet. It's not the right time. My eyes bore into her bright brown orbs. I know she can see me screaming those three little words to her. No, they aren't little words they are everything. Wars have been fought over love, and in this very moment, I would stand in front of a tank for her love. I can't help the deep groan that pulls from my chest. I lean my weight onto her body while capturing her mouth encasing her completely under the weight of my body. I grind into her rotating my hips to hit that sweet spot of nerves. I swallow her pleasure taking it into me as if i was taking a part of her with me. She wraps her long thick legs around my waist her heels digging into my lower back guiding me forward as I plunge in and out of her. The quiver is first then the undulation of her walls as she milks my cock. Her pearly wetness drenching us both. I release her lips to let her melody float in the room. I hide my face in her neck, sweat soaking the pillow. I whisper her name in her ear._

" _Michonne… stay with me." My voice is choked with emotion as I rut into her. My arms hold her in place as I drive into her, my feet pushing the burdensome sheets onto the floor. I need to know that she understands what I am saying. She has to understand how am feeling. This is beyond a trite declaration of love. This is wanton desperation that I show rather than voice. Does she hear? Please let her hear me._

" _I am with you… I will always be with you," she pants. My body shivers as I release into her my feelings a wet explosion that I couldn't express verbally but spilled forth in the form of my seed._

After months of coffee, texting, and secluded walks. We grew frustrated with quick trysts in the car. The small moments together was always rushed and dangerous. I wanted to have an entire day with her all to myself with no interruptions or rushing back home. The opportunity arose when I had to travel to Houston for four days for an engineering conference. I invited Michonne to travel with me it was a four-day company paid business trip. I never made it to any of the information sessions at the conference.

That weekend together was the catalyst to us planning rendezvous to different cities once or twice a month. Getting away gave us the chance to lock the world away and focus on each other. We made sweet love in the morning after a breakfast of french toast, eggs, and ham. Afternoon love against the wall after a hearty lunch. We would go well into the night remaining between the sheets. Our love kept us safe within those four walls.

I am in love. A married man in love with someone who was so different from Lori. When you are in love, all bets go out of the window. You are now an open book to that person. You no longer deny your true self. Your heart takes hold making you bolder and reckless. Reckless to the point you are enjoying each other in a hallway bathroom of your home while your spouses are in the next room over.

"Is Michonne ok?" Lori asks me as she sips her flute of champagne.

"Yeah, she wasn't feeling well."

"Maybe a bit of jet lag."

"Maybe." It's not jet lag its guilt and doubt revealing their ugly heads. Her tears are still moist on my collar.

"Well, I see that Philip is unaware, but I'm not surprised. Come on, Eugene and Jessie have finally made it. If you get this deal, it will keep you in Phillips good graces."

I sigh inwardly. I would rather bang my head against a wall than listen to someone speak about nothing. I see Michonne out of the corner of my eye enter the room. Any signs of our brief coitus were nowhere to be seen. The taste and heady smell of her embedded in my still moist beard. Our eye contact was the briefest of briefs as she sauntered to her husband's side.

The announcement came with hardly any fanfare. Governor Drilling would be going international. This business move was the topic of discussion within the company for years, but now it was cemented in place.

She left without a word. My calls go straight to voicemail. Message undeliverable stared back at me as I frantically text her begging her to stay with me. Telling her, I can't lose her. But it's too late.

My soul fell into a nothingness that left me numb and unmoving. A field of memories is all that is left. I wander aimlessly through the darkened fields. Searching and replaying every encounter we ever had. Every whispered word. Every frenzied, rapturous moment. I dream that she comes back to me to resurrect me and bring me back to her.

 **Michonne PoV**

The excitement of the new city and country occupied my thoughts for the first 2 weeks while Philip was off securing lucrative oil well drilling contracts. I toured the city delighting in the vivid color and smells. But this city was full of lovers, couples young and old. My ears would perk up at the sound of a thick southern American drawl. I would hear it above the clamor of the market sometimes forcing me to backtrack my steps to find the owner. He wouldn't travel this far for me. Would he? I would stroll among the many shops searching for the sound and the owner. The voice always belonged to another.

I tell myself that he is gone, but I can still feel him with me. His arms enveloping me in his strong embrace. The ethereal graze of his hand as he wipes away my silent tears. He is still holding onto me even from thousands of miles away.

The best wishes bouquet arrived a week after our arrival. Full of daffodils, gardenia, and jasmine. A bouquet of love with best wishes signed on the card x Rick. The x is a kiss on paper, but inside my mind, it's his warm breath coasting over my ear as he takes my lower lobe into his warm mouth. The shiver is intense. The flutter of my stomach and delta pronounced.

On week three I turn my personal phone back on for the first time since we arrived. I wanted to avoid the calls and messages that I knew would be waiting for me. I wasn't ready to face the pain that I may have caused with my abrupt departure. No goodbye. No, see you soon. Just me boarding a plane in the early morning hours. I never looked back as I crossed the gangway or when we were taxiing down the runway because I knew if I did my resolve would have broken and I would have stayed.

 _1st Message August 15, 2018, 08:15 a.m_

" _Chonne...please tell me you didn't get on that plane. Call me back...please._

 _2nd Message August 15, 2018, 10:30 a.m_

" _Rosita at the office said that you left this morning with Philip. Why did you leave like that? I really need you to call me back so we can talk. Please, Chonne call me back."_

 _3rd Message August 15, 2018, 05:00 p.m_

 _{voice strained, thick with emotion}_

" _You have me blocked... so you don't want to speak to me...not even once Chonne? This hurts Chonne...My god why didn't you say something...you could have given me at least one day...just one day to say goodbye._

 _4th Message August 15, 2018, 9:36 p.m_

" _Michonne please come back… give me one more day please...we can do anything you want … go anywhere you want...I...I just need another day...Please let me have it...just one day. I love you {crying uncontrollably}_

I deleted the rest along with the numerous text messages. I laid in my bed my body curled around my pillow hugging it tightly to my chest hating myself for listening to messages and for not making things right with him before I left but it was the right thing to do. Right. The sound of his sobs cut me deep like a jagged knife twisting my insides.

When you have been stripped bare of all the things your soul holds dear. When love has taken away what you treasure. You stand exposed to the world for all to see. No makeup can hide this pain. I weep during the night for the first time since I've been here. I pray that my heart will mend, but it's in bits and pieces, shattered fragments cutting new wounds.

"Michonne, are you happy here?"

"I'm still adjusting to how different things are here."

"Do you miss Kings County?" He strokes my back lovingly as I lay upon his chest.

"Sometimes."

"Only sometimes. I'm sure Andrea misses her shopping buddy." His chest rumbles with the small laugh. I smile slightly at the little ribbing.

"Maybe." I pull away from his embrace as deep cerulean eyes stare back at me behind my closed eyelids.

He follows my movements changing his position in the bed as I turn my back to him. He molds his body to mine, but the fit is not right. It never was.

"I've seen the light fading from you, and I know it's because you're homesick. I still have at least another 2 months here until everything is finalized. You still have your work waiting for you. I won't be upset if you want to go back home."

I don't answer as I pull the covers over my body wrapping myself in the warmth and solace. It seems love has heard my woe.

 **Ricks POV**

Fate has given me another chance at my love. The text message came through at 2 a.m. I was wide awake. My sleepless nights were now commonplace. The message was brief, but I could have whooped excitedly in the silent empty house. Lori is away at her sisters. We are on a small permanent break from each other.

 _ **My plane lands tomorrow at 10 am. I'm coming home. Will you pick me up?**_

My fingers now all thumbs jumble my reply. I want to tell Michonne how much I missed her and can't wait to see her. I delete the desperate message and retype it keeping it uncomplicated.

 _ **I will be there.**_

 **Michonne PoV**

He is waiting for me in a dark blue suit. The color highlighting the mesmerizing effect of his beautiful eyes. He has a small bouquet of flowers for me. My favorite peony blossoms light pink to deep maroon colors. I accept them graciously giving him a chaste kiss for his thoughtfulness.

The ride to my home was quiet. Only the sound of the tires on the highway filled the cab of the car. I break the silence with a declaration.

"I'm leaving Philip." He says nothing. No outward reaction he remains balanced as he moves about traffic. I worry that things have changed in my short time away. I turn from him to stare out the window at the passing views.

"I'm leaving Lori. Well, she has already left."

He takes the next exit. I know this route well. He is taking us back to where it all started.

 **Ricks PoV**

I take us to the coffeehouse where we first met. I hold her hand as we sit quietly in each other's presence. I grasp it firmly grounding us both to the leather booth seats. She looks at me with her brown eyes puffy and tired. I can see the love floating in the orbs of her eyes. I must feel her somehow. I am desperate to reconnect with her. Sensing my need, she places her hand against my cheek her thumb slowly stroking the side of my cheek. I sigh deeply leaning my weary face into her soft, warm hand. Hands that smell of cocoa butter and the cinnamon almond milk of her coffee. I felt breathless at that moment. All was how it should be. My heart swelling in my chest as I felt the first compression of my heart springing to life. I was whole again and it was because love returned to me.

"You look tired. Have you been sleeping?"

"Not a wink since you left."

She chuckles her eyes lightly misting "Not a wink huh."

"Not one." I kiss the inside of her palm. Pulling her hand back into mine. The abiding warmth of our love flowing between us. Our intense connection binding us together again.

* * *

 **A/N: And that is the end of this short love affair story. I hope you have enjoyed this. I want to thank everyone who reached out, commented, followed, favorited and silently read this story. It was a journey for me and thank you for rolling with me.**


End file.
